Flaming Romance
by MsMidnightBlues
Summary: This girl's got attitude and she's laying down the law! She's here to stay with the Brotherhood boys but will a spark ignite in between her and a certain speedster?
1. Meet my OC!

This is my new OC's info. for everyone who wants to read a little about her before you start to read the story.

Name:Aphrodite

Age:16

Eyes: Green=normal Red=using powers

Hair: Red (long)

Skin: slightly tanned

Power:Fire Manipulation

Everyday clothes: School=blue jeans, a dark red tank top, and regular black high top converse (sometimes she wears a jean jacket)

Anywhere else= blue jean shorts, fitting dark red t-shirt, and checkered slip ons

Battle suit: black spandex suit, black fingerless gloves, black knee high boots


	2. Stupid Speedy!

_Hello fellow readers! This is the first chapter to my new story Flaming Romance__! I hope you all like it and if you have any ideas for future chapters review it!_

"=talking

'=thinking

"Hello boys! The names Aphrodite. I was asked by Mystique to join your little group here. So, where's my room?" she questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Um I was never informed by Mystique that you were coming to join us, the Brotherhood, so I guess you better just crawl back to where you came from." Pietro told her in his cocky way.

"I don't think so. You see, Mystique told me you'd act like this. She told me to tell you that if you didn't allow me to stay here she'd tell your father, Magneto." Aphrodite warned.

"Yo, Pietro if Mystique told her to warn you about your dad then she must not be kidding." Todd said hopping right by Pietro.

"Ah yes, you must be Toad." Aphrodite said.

"Actually my real names Todd." he said.

"Oh right." she said.

All of a sudden Aphrodite felt the ground shake and fell down.

Todd, Pietro, and Fred fell down right along with her.

"Ok who woke me up?" Aphrodite heard someone yell from upstairs.

Lance came stomping down the stairs angry and as soon as he laid eyes on Aphrodite he asked," Who is she?"

"That's the new chick." Todd informed.

"Oh." is all he said before went and plopped down on the couch.

"You don't have a problem with this?" Pietro asked him.

Lance thought a moment.

"Nope." he simply said.

Pietro got frustrated.

"Do you guys want to ruin the Brotherhood name by letting a girl on the team?" he asked.

"Do you have a problem with me being a girl?" Aphrodite started to yell in his face.

"Maybe I do! Do you have a problem with that?" he yelled right back at her.

Then she punched him in his stomach.

"Uh oh..." Fred said.

As Pietro and Aphrodite were about to go for each other Fred held back Pietro and Todd tried to hold back Aprodite.

"Help us Lance!" Todd yelled.

Lance came over and held onto Aphrodite.

"Calm down!" Lance yelled at the both of them.

"She started it!" Pietro yelled back after Fred dropped him.

"Hey you still don't know what my mutant power is yet. Want to find out?" she started.

"Well I know it isn't super strength, because you hit like a girl too." he said.

"I may not be strong, but at least I'm hot!" she said lighting up her hands with flames.

"That's cool yo." Todd commented.

"Why thank you." Aphrodite said cooling her hands.

"Ok. Pietro I think she should stay for awhile." Lance told him.

"Me too." Fred said smiling.

"What? Are you three crazy?" he questioned.

"No. She might actually help us on missions and stuff." Lance said.

"Well I'm calling my father about this. I don't care if I was warned or not." Pietro said stomping up stairs away from everyone else.

"Nice to meet you too!" she yelled after him.

"Sooo..." Todd started.

"Should we show her the guest room Lance?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. It's right up here." Lance said making his way upstairs.

Aphrodite followed him up to her new room she'd be staying in for the rest of the night.

"Thanks." she said as he opened up the door to her new room.

"No problem." he said going back downstairs.

Aphrodite plopped down onto her bed after she had closed the door.

Next door she could hear Pietro's voice and he was talking to someone.

She put her ear against the wall so she hear him more clearly.

"But dad she just wouldn't be a good addition." he said.

'He actually called his daddy.' Aphrodite snickered to herself.

She stopped listening to the conversation and was quite tired after her long day.

It was already dark out when she got there so it was probably getting late.

Aphrodite turned out the light in her bedroom and settled down in her bed ready to relax for the rest of the night.

'Guess I'll find out what's going on tomorrow.' she said to herself before she drifted into sleep.

**~Review~**


End file.
